


Proof is in the Pudding

by Kathi_C



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathi_C/pseuds/Kathi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day, Ryan would learn to keep his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proof is in the Pudding

One day, Ryan would learn to keep his mouth shut. Today, however, was not that day. He had casually, casually mind you, mentioned to Eric that he found the way he ate chocolate pudding a little erotic. Okay, maybe not so casually and maybe more than a little but he hadn't expected this.

This being handcuffed to their headboard while his naked lover of several months knelt on his thighs and held a paintbrush coated with chocolate pudding. The Latino was painting Ryan's chest with the cold concoction.

"Eric, love."

"Umm?"

"What are you doing?"

"I think that's obvious," Eric said, raising an eyebrow. He continued slowly coating Ryan's chest.

"Okay, why are you doing this?" Ryan asked.

"Well, if you find me eating pudding out of a dish erotic," he answered, "I wondered what you would think if I didn't use a dish at all."

"Oh, god." Eric just smiled.

Eric coated Ryan's nipples, making sure he didn't miss a spot. He then painted downward coming to his belly button. He took his time making sure it was completely filled before moving on. He scooted back on Ryan's thighs as he continued south. Leaning over, Eric planted a gentle kiss on the head of the hard cock that was already pointing toward the ceiling. He scooped up more pudding then began coating it from bottom to top, not stopping until it was totally covered.

Eric moved off Ryan's thighs, kneeling next to him on the bed. He leaned over and began to slowly lick the pudding off his lover. By the time he had licked everything out of the belly button, Ryan was squirming and moaning almost constantly. When he turned to the covered cock, Ryan was leaking, his pre-cum mixing with the pudding. Eric ran his tongue up the underside then across the head. Ryan whimpered and thrust his hips in the air. Eric continued to slowly lick him clean.

"Eric, please," Ryan said, still whimpering.

"Please what?"

"Need... oh, god."

"What do you need, my love?"

"Need... please... need to cum."

Eric moved back over Ryan's thighs. Holding his hips, Eric leaned over and took the head in his mouth, beginning to suck. Moving slowly down, Eric took the entire cock in his mouth. A few hard sucks later and Ryan came hard, shouting his lover's name. Slowly sliding the organ out of his mouth, Eric licked it clean before sitting up. He leaned up and the lovers kissed.

"Want you in me now, please," Ryan said.

"Oh, yeah."

Grabbing the lube, Eric moved between his legs and quickly prepared Ryan then coated his own hard cock. There would be time for slow and gentle later. Right now, Eric was as hard as Ryan had been. Today would be hard and fast. Moving Ryan's legs up, Eric entered him in one long push. Barely giving him a chance to adjust, Eric began pounding into him. Before long, Ryan was matching him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long before Eric slammed into Ryan one last time and came hard. He collapsed on Ryan's chest, breathing hard. After a few moments, Eric found the energy to reach up and undo the handcuffs.

"We need a shower," Ryan said as he concentrated on his breathing.

"Boy, do we."

It took a few minutes, but both men finally managed to stand up. Eric wrapped his arms around Ryan and pulled him close. They spent a few minutes kissing before Eric pulled back.

"So what did you think of my idea?" he asked.

"Loved it," Ryan said, kissing Eric's nose, "once I got over the shock."

"You know," Erick said, thoughtfully. "Next time, we could use whipped cream as well."

Ryan just moaned.


End file.
